wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
February 4, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The February 4, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on February 4, 2019 at the Moda Center in Portland, Oregon. Episode summary Stephanie McMahon suspended Becky Lynch Becky Lynch, Women’s Royal Rumble winner and next woman up to Raw Women’s Champion Ronda Rousey, found herself slapped with an indefinite suspension just a week after challenging The Baddest Woman on the Planet, potentially endangering what may well be the most anticipated match of WrestleMania 35. How did The Man fall so hard, so fast? Blame another heated confrontation, this time with Stephanie McMahon. The former Raw Commissioner was all smiles in her intro of Lynch, but tension rose when Stephanie insisted Becky undergo a medical examination on the knee she injured in the Rumble Match, under the pretense that The Man would not be allowed to compete unless cleared. Becky sensed a trick. Stephanie insisted otherwise, citing a concern that Becky was hurting more than she let on. When The Man still refused to budge, the former Commissioner brought down the hammer, levying a suspension that would stand until Lynch was medically cleared by WWE staff. The Man cracked Stephanie in the face and unleashed a barrage of haymakers to prove a point, but she might have proved Stephanie’s: Her leg was tweaked again in the struggle, leaving The Man barely able to walk out of the ring under her own power. Becky didn't get where she is by capitulating in any sense of the word, but as a heated backstage confrontation with Rousey revealed, their match could be in very real jeopardy; for all her defiance, she's now playing with straight fire. Ronda Rousey vs Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan If there’s one Superstar who’s angrier at Becky Lynch’s suspension than The Man herself, it’s Ronda Rousey. The Raw Women’s Champion was fighting mad after her WrestleMania challenger got herself sent to the bench, as the suspension could have repercussions on their match. The Riott Squad, then, played the unlucky role of Rousey’s personal punching bags, with The Baddest Woman on the Planet quickly submitting Liv Morgan before inviting Sarah Logan to try her own luck. Logan fared marginally better and at least made it a fight, but she fell to the Armbar just like her cohort. Ruby Riott hopped up on the ring apron and seemed to contemplate making her own move against the champion until she thought better of it, though she balked at the idea she was running away during a backstage interview. Rather, she claimed she was tending to her injured friends, opting to place their own unbreakable bond over personal gain — something she said a so-called “opportunist” like Rousey wouldn’t understand. Sasha Banks & Bayley vs Alicia Fox & Nikki Cross No Boss, no problem: Despite a pre-match ambush from Alicia Fox & Nikki Crossthat sidelined Sasha Banks, Bayley all but singlehandedly punched The Boss ‘N’ Hug Connection’s ticket to the Elimination Chamber, where they’ll compete to become the first-ever WWE Women’s Tag Team Champions. The Boss didn’t have a single second of offense in the match, but she did have one key defensive contribution, yanking Bayley out of harm’s way and causing a charging Cross to collide painfully with the ring post. When Alicia tagged in to finish off the depleted Bayley, The Huggable One rolled up the self-proclaimed “Captain” to ensnare the win and send the team to the Elimination Chamber. Odds against them, competing at half-strength, and history at stake? This was never even a question: Bayley and Sasha had ‘em right where they wanted ‘em all along. EC3 vs Dean Ambrose Among all the new arrivals to WWE, EC3 has easily been the most enigmatic. So it was somewhat understandable that Dean Ambrose crashed The Top One Percent’s “Moment of Bliss” interview before EC3 could even get a word out, perhaps sensing the new arrival would be easy pickings for an in-ring embarrassment. And true, Ambrose did pry EC3 away from the hungry eyes of Alexa Bliss (though in fairness, Nia Jax had already interrupted the proceedings to brag about her accomplishments over the past week), but the newcomer left the former WWE Champion seeing red when he defeated The Lunatic Fringe with a jackknife cover. The loss left Ambrose fuming for the second straight week, and EC3 walked out having made quite the statement — not bad for a guy who still hasn’t spoken. Results * Singles Match: Ronda Rousey defeated Liv Morgan by submission (w/ Ruby Riott & Sarah Logan) * Singles Match: Ronda Rousey defeated Sarah Logan by submission (w/ Ruby Riott & Liv Morgan) * Tag Team Match: Sasha Banks & Bayley defeated Alicia Fox & Nikki Cross Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Interviewers: Dasha Fuentes & Charly Caruso Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Alicia Fox Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Episodes featuring Dasha Fuentes Category:Liv Morgan Category:Nia Jax Category:Nikki Cross Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:WWE television episodes